gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by Vortexx Network
This is a list of television series broadcast by the defunct American cable network Vortexx Network. Final programming Original series Reruns of ended series Acquired programming Former programming Original series Acquired from Vortexx *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2013 - 2015) *Justice League Unlimited (2013) *Sonic X (2013 - 2015) Acquired programming *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2015) *Adventure Time (2013 - 2017) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2017) *Angel Beats! (2016) *Atomic Betty (2016 - 2017) *Attack on Titan (2015 - 2016) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2016) *B-Daman Crossfire (2017) *Battle B-Daman (2017) *Ben 10 (2013; 2016 - 2017) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2013) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2013) *Beware the Batman (2013; 2014) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2016) *Carl² (2016 - 2017) *Cartoon Madness (2016 - 2017) *Clone High USA (2015) *CNN Student News / CNN 10 (2015 - 2016; 2017) *Crash Course (2015 - 2016; 2017) *Dan Vs. (2016 - 2017) *Danny Phantom (2017) *Danganronpa: The Animation (2015 - 2016) *Deadman Wonderland (2016 - 2017) *Dexter's Laboratory (2016 - 2017) *Doodlez (2013) *Double Dare 2K16 (December 2017) *Dragon Ball Heroes (2014) *Eddsworld (2015 - 2016) *Even Stevens (2017) *Ever Oasis (2016) *The Eyewitness: Reporting the News (2014) *The Fairly OddParents (2013 - 2017) *Fairy Tail (2013; 2016 - 2017) *The Flintstones (2016) *Fred the Caveman (2016) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2016 - 2017) *The Future is Wild (2016) *Game & Wario (2016) *Generator Rex (2014; 2016 - 2017) *George's Marvelous Medicine (2017 - 2018) *Gravity Falls (2013 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2016 - 2017) *Grojband (2016 - 2017) *Hataraki Man (2014) *Haunted House Lane (2013) *The Inspectors (2015 - 2016) *Iron Man (2013) *Invader Zim (2017) *Jewelpet (October 1st - November 30th, 2017) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2016) *Kappa Mikey (2016 - 2017) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2016 - 2017) *The Kid Ranger (2017) *Kid vs. Kat (2016) *Kill la Kill (2016 - 2017) *The Legend of Korra (2016) *The Loud House (2017) *Maple Town (2015) *Mighty Magiswords (2017) *Milly the Pinkest Kitten (2015) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (2013) *My Life Me (2016) *Ned's Newt (2016 - 2017) *Pahkles (2015 - 2016) *Paper Mario: The Series (2016) *PB&J Otter (2015; 2016 - 2017) *PB&J Popples (2015 - 2016) *Phineas and Ferb (2013 - 2015; 2016 - 2017) *Pixel Pinkie (2017) *Pizza Quest (2016) *The Powerpuff Girls (2013 - 2014; 2016 - 2017) *Powerpuff Girls Z (2016 - 2017) *The Problem Solverz (2013) *Recess Popples (2015 - 2016) *Regular Show (2013 - 2017) *Robotboy (2013) *Robotomy (2013) *RWBY (2016 - 2017) *Samurai Jack (original series) (2014) *Samurai Jack (2017) (2017) *The Secret Saturdays (2016 - 2017) *Sega All-Stars (2016 - 2017) *Soul Eater (2013 - 2017) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2016 - 2017) *Spider-Man (2013) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2013 - 2015) *Teen Titans (2013) *Teen Titans Go! (2013 - 2014) *Time Force (December 25th, 2017) *Tokyo Ghoul (2016 - 2017) *Transformers: Animated (2017) *Urusei Yatsura: Alien Girl Lum (2015) *Wayside (2016) *The Wheels on the Bus (2016 - 2017) *Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (2015) TBA.